


The gemlets(Tiny crystal gems AU)

by jake9039



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jake9039/pseuds/jake9039
Summary: 5 years after peridot crashed on earth and released a horde of gemlets, humanities technology has ground to a standstill, and these gemlets are usually put up for adoption. This is the story of one human and his interaction with gemlets.





	1. Chapter 1: Introduction

(you can skip this chapter, however it may leave you a little bit confused if you do)  
When peridot crashed her ship, she had inadvertently unleashed a swarm of gemlets, essentially tiny forms of normal gems, such as peridots, rubies, sapphires, amethysts, pearls, and other gems, which include diamonds. after a few years, the humans had successfully reverse-engineered their tech, then hit a technological standstill. Soon, people were adopting these gemlings like pets, because, in the wild, many were starting to die due to starving predators. Many of them are put into good homes, however, there are some bad eggs that adopt these gemlings. many people make a business off of making gemlings fight for entertainment, even though it is illegal. many people treat gemlings differently though. some view them as little workers, that can go into dangerous environments that humans cannot go into even if they squeezed, some are treated as pets, to be shown off to people, and even still, some are treated like partners, as their own person.

the gems you can get are as follows:

⦁ Peridots  
⦁ rubies  
⦁ amythests  
⦁ sapphires  
⦁ pearls  
⦁ diamonds  
⦁ Lapides(plural form of lapis)  
⦁ Jaspers  
⦁ Rose quartzes  
Fusions are possible to get but are slightly more rare than ordinary gems  
there are no human-gem hybrids

 

the words gemlets, gemlings, minigems, and other terms meaning small gems are interchangeable.


	2. Chapter1: The gemlet addoption center

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the human, and he meets some gems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first fanfiction that I am actually going to keep working on permanently, so please offer constructive criticism.

The final customer finally walked out of the Lil' Lapi cafe, and the final waiter walked into the back to clock out and change out of his uniform. a few moments later, Jake walked out of the back of the boat themed diner and got into his car. a few moments later, and he was driving down the road. The town of plainstown was a small area, with a population of approximately 30,000 residents. since it was relatively small, he knew a lot of people around him. as he was driving home, he noticed a new gemlet adoption center had opened up on one of the main roads. he decided to check it out and pulled into the parking lot. when he walked in, he was amazed by what he saw. inside the small adoption center was pure chaos. within the walls are little cages, most of the ones that were filled had a ruby or 2 in them, but along the back wall were a bunch of blue gems, most of them sitting in the corner of their enclosures. running around were a bunch of keepers with nets, trying to catch more of the Lapides as they flew gems around the adoption center, letting rubies cause a commotion among the merchandise. however, there were more Lapides and pearls helping clean up, then there were gems trying to wreck the place. there were little pens in the corners, where some of the calmer gems were allowed to walk around.  
an employee saw Jake walk in, and the kid, couldn't be more than 17, walked up to him."hello, welcome to the homeworld gemling adoption center! how can I help you?" said the employee. Jake looked around and said, "Nah, I was just driving by when I saw this, and I just wanted to check it out." "ok, well let me know if there was anything I could help out with. jake walked up to one of the pens and saw a bunch of peridots, an amythest, and a few sapphires. as he stepped in, the peridots started climbing all over him, their approximately 2 in stature felt ticklish as they cataloged him into a shared database within the center. within moments, they lost interest except for one that sat on his shoulder, looking through the files they had collected on him. he got up out of that pen after lifting the little peridot off of his shoulder, to look at the other pens, it was mostly the same thing happening, some of the more adventurous gems being very interested in him, then quickly losing interest and instead using him as a place to rest. when he got to the pen in the corner opposite of the door, he found that one of the gems was different than the rest.  
the gem looked purple, but a redder purple than the amythests, and had oversized fists, as well as being relatively hunched over. on the fists, were yellow stars, and it's face had three teardrop-shaped eyes, one red, one blue, and one purple. on its palms were faceted gems, but they were different, almost faded.he picked it up and brought it to the person that helped him earlier. it seemed mostly docile, but it walked on all fours, and it's claws hurt a little bit, but not more than a few little pinpricks. the employee saw Jake walking up to the register, and Jake started of by inquiring"hey, what kind of gem is this one?" the employee replied "that one was a garnet, however, somebody treated it poorly, and it got corrupted. if you are looking to adopt it, you will have to be able to give it medication to keep it from going feral. " jake thanks the cashier, and puts the garnet down back in the pen, and says to it"I think I might adopt you." and gives it a little pat on the head. it spins around happily as he buys some gemling merchandise in order to keep a basic gem, and when he gets home, he decides to do some research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, the corrupted garnet I' going off of is this one: https://thewatcherofworlds.deviantart.com/art/Corrupted-Garnet-577386412


End file.
